Will You Be Mine
by Crimson-Drops
Summary: Cho Chang is still sad about Cedric, Harry wants to help, will she let him? Will she be his? Even if she does, for how long...
1. Stories Can Be True

***Will You Be Mine***  
  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so there might be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, if there is, sorry about. Not really good at it. Well Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
  
  
  
**Chapter One: Stories Can Be True ****  
**   
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I was sitting on my bed, watching the rain coming down on Earth, I like rainy days, and my friends said I'm pathetic, so be it. It was raining, the sky was crying, crying for Cedric. I wanted to cry, too, but I couldn't, I have to be strong. I was taught to be like that, even thought I am fragile inside.  
  
"Cho," my mom called. "Dinner's ready."  
  
I stood up, walking downstairs, my little brother, Mike was already there, he is never late for dinner. My dad was reading the newspaper, what he usually does between work and dinner. They know nothing about my misery except for Mike. I didn't want them to know about it, or shall I say, I'm afraid of them knowing it.  
  
My mom has a very traditional thing: "Never fall in love before you are twenty." but I discovered that sometimes, fall in love is an involuntary action. My dad, who supports almost nothing my mom says except for this. Only Mike seems to understand this, even though he is only eleven.  
  
Mike seems to be an expert on love, maybe he read too many romance stories. That's our hobby, some people say it's pretty boring, just read, read, and read, but we don't. You can find anything, anything that you want and cannot have in the real cruel world.   
  
My parents were happy to see I love to read. Well until they found I checked out _Gone With the Wind_ when I was eight. I love romance stories. I thought I would never find real love, the only place I could possibly find it is in the books. But that was only until I met Cedric.  
  
_It was a sunny autumn day, the kind of day just make you want to fly. I woke up early that day, going down for breakfast. I was Roger Davies, our Quidditch Captain.__  
__  
__"Ya'llo, nice day isn't it," he said.__  
__  
__"Yeah." I replied.__  
__  
__"Do you know where's the rest of the team?"__  
__  
__"Nope, they won't be late till nine, and now is only eight fifteen." I said grabbing a piece of toast.__  
__  
__"Fair enough, but why are you so early?" he asked.__  
__  
__"Don't know," I replied, "Over excited maybe."__  
__  
__Yes, I was over excited. It was my fourth year, officially the Seeker of Ravenclaw. I finished my breakfast. Roger told me to go out and fly a bit, do some warm up, or something. Not to wasting time sitting in the great hall and wait for people.__  
__  
__I nodded and walked out to the Quidditch pitch, enjoying the sunshine and breeze. And that was when I saw him, with his yellow Quidditch robes on, flying across the pitch. He shouldn't be here, should he? We book the pitch I assumed he saw me because he flew down to me.__  
__  
__"Hi, are you a Ravenclaw?" he asked with a polite smile on his face.__  
__  
__"Yeah," I smiled back.__  
__  
__"I'm sorry, I thought you guys won't be here till nine," he said.__  
__  
__"It's alright, I was just a bit too early. Cho, Cho Chang." Reaching out my hands.__  
__  
__"Cedric Diggory, pleasure to met you."__  
__  
__"Nice to met you too."__  
__  
__"I guess I'll just be going, sorry about it." he said it again, with a shy but rather cute smile.__  
__  
__"It's fine, you can be here till nine." Oh god, what did I just say, well general speaking, it was just being polite. But why? Why I wanted him to stay?__  
__  
__"No, thanks, I need __ to catch up __on my homework anyways, see you around."__  
__  
__"Bye."_  
  
After reading those books, I always had an imaginary prince in my mind, but never excepted to meet one until that day. I finally found out that stories can be true.  
  
A/N: How do you think, Just Review and tell me.  
  



	2. Harry's Letter

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
  
**Chapter Two: Harry's Letter**  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
After dinner, the routine work, Mike clean the table, I do the dishes. After that, I went back to my room and Mike followed.  
  
"So how is it going Sis?" He asked.  
  
"How good or how bad can it be?" I replied.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, will you. Your future is ahead of you." He said, half teasingly.  
  
"Great, where did you copy that form?" I asked teasingly, too.  
  
"That's the sprit." Suddenly, I was an owl flew into my open window. It's shouldn't be from my close friends. I told them not to owl me unless they want me to get into big trouble. (Guess what, my mom would read all the letter that had delivered to this house, weather it's for her or not. No privacy.) It was an owl that I haven't see before, I untied the letter from it's leg and read it:  
  
_Dear Cho,__  
__  
__How are you, I'm really sorry about what had happened to Cedric, I shouldn't have let him touch the portkey with me. I'm really sorry. I don't want you to hate me. I would have saved him if I could. He was a very good friend.__  
__  
__Anyways, I was just wondering that if there is anything about it that you would like to know and they haven't told you. If you do, just give the letter to Hedwig. And if you want any help, just come to me, I'll always be there for you.__  
__  
__Yours Sincerely__  
__  
__Harry_  
  
"Close one Sis, if mom reads it, you are dead." He said.  
  
"Yeah, good thing is that she flew in _my_ window rather than the living room's." I said, I was actually a bit curious that my mom hadn't gotten wind of it, not that I want her to, but being a mother, she should. Then again, I don't show my motions that easily, especially to my parents.  
  
"So how are you going to reply? In my opinion, you should just say 'yes' to his generous offer. I think that _famous _Harry Potter has a crush on you for a _long_ time, not everyone can have that, you know. Value it, rather than regret it later. Him might cure you, you never know."   
  
"Thank you for your _fine_ advise, but it's none of your business, now OUT!"  
  
"Whoo, that was polite wasn't it, I came to make you feel better, and all I get is 'OUT' that's really nice of you." He said, he does that a lot.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." I apologized.  
  
"It's okay, just think about it, okay? I'm being serious. And now I'll just leave you alone. Bye." He walked out the room.  
  
I started writing:  
  
_ Dear Harry,__  
_ _  
__ Thank you for your concern, I'm getting better, and it's not your fault, and I definatly won't hate you, you didn't know that it was a portkey, it's alright, I don't blame you.__  
_ _  
__ Professor Dumbledore told me everything, well, as far as I want to know, but thank you anyways.__  
_ _  
__ Take Care__  
_ _  
__ Yours Sincerely__  
_ _  
__ Cho Chang__  
_ _  
__ P.S. Sorry about it but I would really appreciate you not to write anymore, cause if my mom caught it, I would be dead.__  
_   
I tied up the letter on Hedwig's leg and watched her flew away, I went to bed, wanted to cry. I stared out to the sky, feeling that Cedric is up there watching over me.  
  
The tears I've been holding back spun out like a fountain. I couldn't hold it anymore. I want to see him again, kiss him again, love him again. I just couldn't forget him. My heart hurt like hell.  
  
And Harry, I knew he likes me, but I couldn't get him into this, I love Cedric. I guess I could go out with him like Mike said, he would be a good boyfriend, and ease the pain, or cure me, I could tell. But I couldn't do this to him I couldn't abuse his love and trust.  
  
  
A/N: Hope you like it, if you do, plese Review.  
  
  



	3. I m A Perfect?

**Chapter Three: I'm A Perfect?**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
What a great birthday gift?! Finally I wrote to Cho, and her reply was not to write again, of course he hates me, I kill the person she loved, what should I except. She was just using a polite way of rejecting me. And that's nice enough. What kind excuse is this, if her mom knows it, she would be dead. Oh god, why did I even write to her at first place?  
  
Suddenly I saw three owls flying toward my window. I let them in, untied the letters, and they flew away. I open the delivery by "Pig" first. It was from Ron, of course:  
  
_Dear Harry,__  
__  
__Happy birthday, how are those muggles treating you? Hopefully they treats you well. Oh, bad news, you can't come to the Burrow this summer, cause my grandpa is really sick, we had to go back. Well hopefully I can see you at Diagon Ally, if not, I'll see you at King Cross at Sept, 1st. See you then, take care.__  
__  
__Ron.__  
__  
__P.S. Hermonie made a perfect, she's soooooo happy._  
  
Oh no, stuck with the Dursleys' for the whole summer! That would be like living hell. And Hermonie made a perfect, what a _surprise_. I open the second letter, it was from Hermoine, it said:  
  
_Dear Harry,__  
__  
__Happy birthday, I heard Ron won't be here for the summer, too bad. I'm having a great time here with Viktor here. He showed me a lot of new things I've never seen before. Well hope you well, see you soon.__  
__  
__Hermonie_  
  
I went on and open the third letter, that was from professor McGonagall:  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter:__  
__  
__I'm here to remind you that school starts at September 1st. Hogwarts Express will be leaving at eleven o' clock __from King Cross Station at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.__  
__  
__Yours Sincerely __  
__  
__Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall_  
  
Surprisingly there's one more letter than the supply list:  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter__  
__  
__I'm pleased to inform you that you had made a perfect, congratulations. The first perfect meeting will be held on September the 2nd, seven a.m.. Please be there on time.__  
__  
__Yours Sincerely __  
__  
__Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall_  
  
What! I'm a perfect, if that could happen, everything is possible. Oh my god. Can't wait for school to start, I can be a perfect, see my friends, and… Cho…  
  
Oh Cho, why do you have to hate me, I would have saved him, I really would. I rather see you happy with him than sad.  
  
  
A/N: So far so good, want me to continue? If you do, Reveiw!!!!!  
  
_  
__  
_  
  



	4. I'll Always Be There For You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
A/N: This is a chapter I conceder quite good. So enjoy.  
  
**Chapter Four: I'll Always Be There For You **  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
Another school year, it was Mike's first year, he was defiantly over excited. I've been made a perfect, my parents were happy about it. We walked to King Cross Station. (Mom had a meeting and dad was overseas.)  
  
At King Cross, I saw a lot of my friends, almost all of them asked the same question: Are you okay? I'm really getting tried of that. I'm okay now!  
  
Mike knew that I might want to be alone, so he found an empty compartment and went in. He didn't make a sound, silently reading his favourite book, which he read about twenty times already (Rebecca). I was staring out the window. Another rainy day. Sigh~  
  
Just then, I heard a gentle knock on the compartment door. Mike looked up, I nodded, and he went to open the door. It was Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hello," Said Hermione, "Mind if we sit here? Ron and Ginny are having a family meeting, and other compartments are all full."  
  
"Hermione, I think she wants to be alone, we can find another one." Here came Harry's voice. Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's okay, you can stay if you want," I didn't mean to, why?  
  
"Thanks," said Harry and Hermione.  
  
"This is Mike, my litter brother." I introduced, "Mike, this is Harry and Hermione." They said "hello" and sat down.  
  
Hermione started to read her Potion textbook, and Harry was too staring out the window.  
  
*Harry' POV*  
  
_ Okay, just clam down. She's just sitting across from you, not a big deal, just clam down._ I've always had this problem, I just couldn't think anything rational when she's within three feet. I knew she hates me, but how could I make up to her? Bring Cedric back alive? But how am_ I_ suppose to figure out something like raise the dead.  
  
She started reading, too, so I decided to pull out a book, weather really reading it or not, just pretending.   
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I pulled out a book, but didn't feel like reading, so I just had the book in front of me and fall in to my memories:  
  
_"Cho, do you um, want to go to the ball with me?" Ced asked.__  
__  
__"Sure." Of course I would, I waited for him to ask me since the day professor McGonagall told us there would be a ball.__  
__  
__"All right then, I see you around, I have to go now, bye!"__  
__  
__"Bye." I smiled._  
  
I looked up, there were tears in my eyes, but I couldn't let them out, not in front of Harry and Hermione. Hermione muttered something to Harry and walked out. Harry nodded, kept reading. Mike looked up, saw those teas, said nothing.  
  
Harry looked up, too. I tried to hid my face behind the book, but it was too late. He saw that my tears were pouring silently down my face. Mike suddenly stood up and walked out._What are you doing Mike._  
  
Only Harry and I were left in the compartment. Harry looked up into my eyes, they asked a question._ No Cho, don't do that,_ _you'll hurt him later, don't do that. _Unfortunately, my head didn't follow the order. I glanced back at him and nodded. Again, he looked into my eyes, "asking" _are you sure?_ I nodded again._ What am I doing?_  
  
He walked toward me, sat by my side and simply took my hand. We sat like that for a while, slowly I leaned toward him and gently put my head on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me. The only thing he said was: "I'll always be there for you." we sat like that for the rest of the journey. Neither of us said anything. No one came in. Mike and Hermione never returned.  
  
  
A/N: Like it, if you do, please review!!!!!! Thanks a lot.  



	5. I Won't Give Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
**  
**** Chapter Five: I Won't Give Up**  
  
Harry's POV*  
  
WOW! She let me. She did, she really did. It was so… perfect, so… surreal. I never thought it would be like that. I imagined it thousands of times, none of them were like that. Mike must've told Hermione not to come back. Thank god no one interrupted us, we just sat there, for the whole journey, the whole journey, with _Cho!_  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I couldn't believe it, I thought it won't be that great, even embarrassed maybe, but it was fantastic, it really was. We just sat there, motionlessly, wordlessly. We didn't need to do anything or say anything, we could understand each other by heart.  
  
The train finally stopped, which all came too soon. We stepped down the Hogwats Express. We said goodbye, he went to find Ron and Hermione, and I went to find my friends. I saw Mike followed Hargrid along with the other first year students.  
  
We entered the great hall, and the sorting ceremony began. After the Sorting Hat finished it's song (A/N: Can't think of one, sorry.) Professor McGonagall pulled out several pieces of parchment and started reading:  
  
"Andrews, John."  
  
I saw a skinny little boy walked up, shaking, and sat on the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled, he walked down, and sat in the Gryffindor table beside Harry.  
  
"Benson, Helen."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Chang, Mike." I saw Mike walk up, he wasn't shaking. Wow, that was cool.  
  
"Hum, I see, you are really smart and courageous, just like you sister. Oh, where shall I put you, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. Mmm, well since you are_ that_ smart, RAVENCLAW!"  
  
He came over and sat beside me, "Enjoy your journey?" He whispered. Oh god, the Sorting hat really should put him in Gryffindor so that he couldn't bug me. I gave him a look and that shut him up.  
  
I didn't know exactly what he was up to. He should know better than ask anything about that journey in front of _all_ my friends. Thanks god, he didn't say a thing during the feast.  
  
I, too, was silent during the feast. I guessed that all my friends thought I was still thinking about Cedric. Yes, I do. But not tonight, I couldn't get Harry out of my head. I kept glance toward to the Gryffindor table. No one except Mike noticed, but he just gave me a look and smiled.  
  
I looked over again, realizing that Harry was staring at me also. His brillient green eyes stared into mine. I knew there was so many thing he wanted to say, but couldn't. I didn't move my eyes form his until Professor Dumbledore told us to go to bed.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
_Does she really hate me?_ I kept asking myself the same question over and over again, I was sure about the answer until today. She didn't just sitting with me on the train, she looked at me at the feast! Did she forgive me? She said she doesn't hate me in the letter, but her excuse in the letter… I've got to find out, I won't lose hope again like that. I've got to try. Maybe she would like me, who knows? _I won't give up._  
  
A/N: This is pretty short, sorry, I'll wirte it longer next time. Please Review, I love reviews!!!!  



	6. By the Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Six: By the Lake**  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I woke up, 6:45, thank god. I was not late yet. I got dressed as quick as possible and went to the great hall. No time for breakfast, I went directly to the Perfects' Meeting.  
  
I wasn't the last one, but not very early either, we waited until everyone got here and started the meeting. It only took about 45 minutes,_ then why you made us get up so early_. I thought. I would have time to eat breakfast but didn't fell like it. As I was gathering my stuff, I felt a gentle tap on the shoulder. I turned, it was Harry.  
  
"Mind if I have a word with you? He asked, full of nervousness and anxiety. I nodded and followed him out side by the lake.  
  
"Cho, I'm really sorry for what happened to Cedric, really I am, will you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"I never said it was your fault, I don't blame nor hate you, really." I answered, looking into his eyes.  
  
But there he was, not reassured by my words, "But then, why did you told me not to write to you anymore?"  
  
"I thought I told you, my mom would read all my letter, and if she finds out about Cedric, I'm doomed." I said, feeling kind of funny.  
  
"Oh, but why?" He asked, more relaxed.  
  
"Well, my mom didn't know about Cedric, she doesn't want me to have a boyfriend." Suddenly, his little sunshine on his face fated. "So if my mom knows it, I'm in big trouble."  
  
"Oh, I see, never thought of that." He answered. "So you don't hate me anymore?"  
  
"I never did."   
  
He grinned. "Well, would you, hum. Oh never mind, that's good enough.  
  
"Harry, I… I…" I started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, I can't do this, I can't let you into this, I know you want to help. But I'm sorry. I, I guess I still love Ced, I can't let you into this…"  
  
"Cho, I…" He cut me off, and so did I.  
  
"Harry, let me finish, I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this, sorry about what happened on the train yesterday, I didn't know what I was thinking. I, I, guess I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't say yes to you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Cho, it doesn't matter, why don't you just let me try. Maybe it will work." Harry said hopefully. "I wanted to tell you this for a long time. Cho, I, I love you, I would do anything for you. Why don't you just give me a chance?" I stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. I knew he would tell me some day, but this was all too soon. Finally I started.  
  
"Harry, give me some time, I promise I will think about it, okay? I said.  
  
"Alright, if you really don't want to, it's fine. I'm sorry if I offended you?"  
  
"Okay, bye, got to get to class."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
I walked back to the castle, there were two voices bugging me. _Accept it, Cho, you'll learn to love him, he's so sincere and_ _cute._ But the other… _no, don't dot that, Cho, you'll regret it. You don't want hurt Harry, do you?__  
_  
I was so confused. What should I do? I don't know what were my feelings of Harry, yet I never had that kind of feeling before, not even with Cedric. Why was that? I didn't even realize I loved Ced until he died. But was it true? Am I just thinking Ced as a friend? I never had anyone close to me died before, was that the reason? Was he more like a brother that a boyfriend?  
  
"Hi, Sis." I jumped as I heard the voice.  
  
"You scared me," I said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, just wondering, how did it go?" He asked, rather seriously.  
  
"It was fine, thank you. Now, leave me alone, if I don't get to class in five minutes, I'm doomed, and you too, go, run, quick!" I shooed him away and walked into my Potions class.  
  
Two seconds after I walked into my classroom, the bell rang, whoo, close one. Professor Snape would definitely not let go of it if I were late.  
  
  



	7. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Seven: Decision**  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I decided, got to talk to Harry. After dinner that day, I went to him. He was just about to go back to the Gryffindor Common room with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, wait up." I called.  
  
He turned, said something to Ron and Hermione, and they went away.  
  
"Hi," he smiled.  
  
"Hi, I got something to tell you, want to go find somewhere quiet?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," he answered. I could see he dreaded the answer.  
  
He followed me outside. We walked to the Quidditch pitch. I stopped, he too.  
  
"Harry, I've decided." I stopped and waited. He looked down, didn't meet my gaze.  
  
"What have you decide then?" He asked.  
  
"I, I decided that, if you don't mind, can we just be friends, like good friends. I don't really know you, and you don't really know me, why don't we get to know each other first. You know, you might be the one who changes mind after you know me." I said. It was true, not much people knew my temper. They only saw my nice side, which apparently was a good thing.  
  
"No, I won't." He grinned.  
  
I smiled at him, "_Sure_ you won't." I said teasingly. And we walked back.  
  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I knew it, never stop trying, I've just made my first step. I would make her happy, I'm sure. Oh my god, she wanted to be my friend, I was actually prepared for the worst answer, but she didn't deny me. WOW! She would find out I love her, I really do. She would see in time, I know.  
  
"Hi Harry, how was the reply of your _angel_?" asked Ron teasingly. Surprisingly, Ron and Hermione were holding hands. That was pretty fast, but how could Ron hold his feeling for four years?  
  
"She agreed to be my friends, _good friends_," I replied, couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"That's all? Hermione was much easier to deal with." Hermione whacked his arm, both of them were turning red.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you and Hermione were best friends since fist year. I haven't said more that a hundred words with Cho in total, what do you expect." I said.  
  
"Fair enough." he and Hermione walked away.  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
Was that a good decision? I asked myself. And my brain seemed satisfied with it. I guess I was right. I walked back to my common room, there was a huge commotion.  
  
"Hi Sis," it was Mike again. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, we should just be friends for awhile, get to know each other first. Before going any further." I answered with a smile on my face.  
  
"Good, that was what I thought you would say. Get to know each other, hehe, basically means get to know what temper do you have. Oh well, let's see how long can he last." He said.  
  
"Right, get to know my temper." I said, then went on to do my homework. Usually I could concentrate very well whenever and wherever I want. But today, I just couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Why? Even thought I read so many love stories, still, I couldn't define whom I really like or love. I didn't know exactly how I felt for Ced, but it wasn't like this, at least, I could still do my homework.  
  
I managed to finished my Transfiguration homework, my best subject in school. Put away he quill and parchment and went to my dormitory, I needed sleep.  
  
  
A/N: like it? If so, review!!!!!!!!  
  



	8. I Need Him

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Eight: I Need Him**  
  
  
A/N: I like this chapter, kinda romantic, hope you like it too.  
  
  
*Narrator*  
  
Harry and Cho's relationship went very well. They studied together in the library, went to the Quidditch pitch and practice, or just sat by the lake and talk about general things.  
  
Cho was happy, Harry could stop her from thinking about Cedric 24-7. And Harry was happy just to be with Cho.  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I couldn't believe it, I couldn't be with out Harry, he seemed to be a part of my life now. We are attached to each other. But I was still having inner conflicts. I didn't want to forget Ced, but I realized that I cared more about Harry than Ced. In fact, I cared more about Harry than I've ever cared about Ced. How could it be? I thought I loved Ced, was I wrong? Did I just got over him, or I never loved him?  
  
My first Quidditch match was coming, it would be against Slytherin. I practiced every other morning with Harry. He seemed to enjoy it very much. Was it because of me or he wanted me to beat Malfoy? Well, anyways, I loved flying with him. He was a very caring person, he knew I couldn't possibly keep up with his Fireblot using my Comet Two-Sixty, so he often kept his speed equal to mine. (Which is very slow.)  
  
I finally realized and admitted that I love Harry, _I need him_. he supported me like no one had.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I enjoyed just being with Cho. We went to practice Quidditch, getting her ready for the match. We went study in the library. I realized that my marks were actually going up. (A benefit of being a friend of a Ravenclaw.) The time I spent till now in the library was more than the total of my last year's, and it was only October. Sometimes when I studied with her, we won't even talk for two or three hours, but I was happy. Just having her sat by my side was good enough.  
  
I started to realize that I need her. I couldn't lose her, she was a part of me now. _I need her._  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I was sunny a minute ago, seconds later, the sky turned grey. Harry and I were already up, there was no point of going back to bed, but it was only 5:30. It started to rain, little raindrops landed on Harry and me. We didn't move, let the rain pouring down form our head to toe. He took my hand, I didn't resist. He started walking, I followed. He took me to the lake, looking into my eyes, I stared back. He moved forward, I closed my eyes. And when our lips met, we flew our arms around each other.  
  
Finally, breathlessly, we pulled away, I looked at him and smiled, he grinned.  
  
We walked back, hand in hand, to the castle. It was cold, but I knew, there were fire burning in our heart. We got inside, definitely needed to take a shower, so we went back to our Common rooms.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
WOW! Was it a dream? Did it really happed? I was all wet, but happy. It was cold, but I have never felt so warm inside. I went to take a shower. After, I felt much better, physically. And went down to breakfast. It was still too early, I was the only one in the great hall, I sat down at the Gryffindor table, grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a tap on the shoulder, it was Mike. "Hi, mind if I sit here?" he asked.  
  
"No," I answered with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," he got himself a cup of milk. "Can I talk to you about Cho for a sec?"  
  
"Okay, what about her?"  
  
"Well, I know what happened, sorry, but I accidentally found out about it."  
  
"It's okay," I turned a bit red.  
  
"Well, I just want to tell you that she is the kind of person, how to say, not often in and out of love. And you are the first person she love fall in love with." He said, with a grin on his face.  
  
"What about Cedric Diggory?" I asked, I was very confused.  
  
"Oh, him, he was just a friend to her, more like a older brother, I don't think she realizes it, but I could tell. When she looked at Cedric, it was like hum, I don't know, just like when she looked at her friends. Well maybe more, but she was definitely not romantically interested in him." He answered.  
  
I never thought a eleven-year-old boy could find something like that out, but guess he was smart.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"And when she looked at you," he continued, "there's sparks shinning in her eyes. I've never seen those when she looked at anyone, except for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm being serious, don't hurt her. She is the only person who really cared about me, mom and dad were always busy."  
  
So that was why she was so mature, she had to learn to take care of herself and her little brother before anyone else.  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
"Hope you will still say that when you see her angry."  
  
"I will," I answered. "One more question."  
  
"Go on…"  
  
"She said that you mom doesn't want her to have a boyfriend, what about that?"  
  
"Oh, that, true, she doesn't. But that doesn't mean Cho won't, I think she is old enough to have one. Mom is... I don't know, too traditional, maybe. It's okay, don't worry about this, she is always busy, I doubt very much that she would have time to do an investigation on weather her daughter has a boy friend or not." He answered half joking. I laughed.  
  
People started to come down, we finished our breakfast and went away.  
  
A/N: Like it? Hope so. If you do Review!!!!!!!  
  
  



	9. Ravenclaw VS Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
**  
Chapter Nine: Ravenclaw VS. Slytherin.**  
  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I didn't go for breakfast, didn't know how to face Harry. It was kind of sweet and surreal. I didn't know how to describe it. Did he kissed me or I kissed him? I wasn't sure. But I knew he loves me and I love him, that was all I know, and that was all I need to know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
_The Match! Cho come on, win!_ As I walked to the great hall on the morning of the match, I saw her surrounded by people, Ravenclaws mainly. I went to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ron and Hermione, even thought I knew I was the third-wheel. They were now, officially together. _How come I always need to wait that long._  
  
I finished my breakfast, and went to the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Hermione. I saw her, she was already changed into her blue Quidditch robes. She looked very nervous, I could tell. It was hard when you know you have to beat someone on a Fireblot when you are on a Comet Two-Sixty. (Malfoy got a Fireblot during the summer.)  
  
"Cho," I called, "Good Luck!"  
  
She Grinned.  
  
I went up and sat down beside Mike.  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I was really, really, nervous, first I personally really wanted to win, second, Roger would take my head if I lose, and third, Harry… I didn't really know what his intentions were for this game. But I won't let him down.  
  
Malfoy was now the Captain of the Slytherin team, he had really bad skills but a really good broom. I saw Roger and Malfoy shook hands, and then Madam Hooch's whistle. Then I tore up the pitch.  
  
I flew up high on the pitch, searching for the golden sparks, not in sight. I went after Malfoy, cutting across him. I saw that angry expression on his face, it made me wanted to laugh.  
  
Again, I went to look for the Snitch, still not in sight. Harry taught me a feint that he think would be best for Malfoy, so I did it, and Malfoy fall for it, if he hadn't got a good broom, he would be dead by now.  
  
Then, I saw it. I was flying around the Ravenclaw end. But Malfoy was with in ten feet of it. So I decided to go to the opposite end. Malfoy saw me, thought that I saw the snitch. Turned and flew toward me. I turned, he knew he had been tricked again. I laughed and flew away.  
  
For the second time, I saw it. I tore after it. Malfoy saw me again, maybe the snitch, too. He was catching up, and then suddenly, he yanked my broomstick sideways. I lost my balance, and fall off. But somehow, I managed to have my legs on the broom. Then I saw it flying in front of me. I reached out my hand and caught it.  
  
Somehow, I managed to get back on my broom and flew to the ground, with the snitch in my hand.   
  
Then I heard Lee Jordan's common, " 230 to 100, to Ravenclaw's favour!" That was the only thing I heard during the entire game. When I was up in the air, I didn't hear one thing Jordan said, neither knowing the score. I got my hearing ability got back. I heard people cheering, my teammates flying down to congratulate me. Then I was Harry, standing with Mike, smiling at me. I smiled back.  
  
Roger dragged the whole team to the Ravenclaw Common to have a party, fortunately, I managed to escape. (I hate those parties.)  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I saw Cho walked toward me.   
  
"Enjoy," said Mike, and he ran away.  
  
"You scared me." I said as she got closer.  
  
She grinned, but I didn't die, did I?" she replied.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't you ever say that, I can't stand loosing you." I whispered into her ears.  
  
"You won't," she whispered back.  
  
*Narrator*  
  
They stood like that, blocking out the rest of the world, nothing knowing that behind the bushes, stood a red-haired girl, looking at them with hatred…   
  
"If I can't have him, no one else can."  
  



	10. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Ten: The Plan.**  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a little too short. The next one is longer.  
  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Time went by fast, it was early December, Slytherin won the match against Hufflepuff, we would have to win Hufflepuff and Slytherin to get in the final. (With Ravenclaw.) But I didn't feel like worrying that right now. It was almost the end of the term, Cho and Mike would stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas Break, I was so happy. If everything went fine, I would ask her once again, weather she would _offically _be my grilfriend or not. Hopefully she would say yes, couldn't wait.  
  
Cho have been furious once. (Mike said it wasn't that much for her in four months.) I thought her Potions essay was scarp paper and through it away. She was yelling at me for 20 minutes. But I thought she's even prettier when he was angry.  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I won't be at home for Christmas, mom was always busy since You-Know-Who was alive again, and so was dad, he was overseas again. Usually I wouldn't be so happy, but not this time, I wanted to be with Harry. I never thought our connection would grow that strong.  
  
Mike seemed happy, too. He said that mom couldn't bug him anymore, which was true.  
  
"Hi Sis," he called.  
  
"Hi." I answered.  
  
"See, I told you, I know you would learn to love him, the truth proofed that I'm right, haha. Now you can't even live without him. Whoo~~." He grinned, trying to get me mad.  
  
*Narrator*  
  
December 24th, everything was perfect. Harry and Cho were happy, but they didn't know that unexpected things were already been planed out…  
  
"Master, everything is planned out." Came a girl's voice.  
  
"Good, get her to the portkey and your worked is done, I would be very pleased."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"You may leave now."  
  
In a flash, she disappeared.  
  
  
A/N: Even it's short, it's quite important. So pleas Review!!!!!!  
  



	11. The Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Eleven: The Trap.**  
  
A/N: In this chapter, there will be some mild swearing, if you have trouble with it, skip this chapter. Thank you.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
I went to eat lunch with a grin on my face. Enjoy you Christmas, Harry, and that bitch. I said it once and I would say it again,_ if I can't have him, no one else can! _(See what you say after today, bitch.)  
  
I follow that bitch after lunch, she was alone, _thanks for helping_ . I walked up to her and called, "Cho, wait up."  
  
She stopped and turned. "Hi," she replied with a smile. _Will you still smile twenty-four hours later? _  
  
"Hi, do you want to go for a walk? I want to tell you something."  
  
"Alright," she followed me outside. _What a fool! Did your mother ever told you not to trust everyone. Oh, you made everything so easy.__  
_  
We started walking and talked about some inane things. I wasn't even paying attention, I was so busy looking for the portkey.  
  
Then I found it, a beautiful little flower by the lake. I yanked her hand and she touched it. _Bingo_. She disappeared, and I walked back to the Gryffindor Common room…  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
Ginny suddenly yanked my hand, before I knew it, Voldemort was standing right in front of me. Then I realized that I touched a portkey. How could Ginny do such a thing. She was always so sweet and nice. _How could she._  
  
"Ahh, the Weasley girl sure did a fine job, I wasn't excepting you would be here in such a short time. This time, hopefully Potter will come sooner, too." He said in a cold voice.  
  
"What do you want!" I yelled. Even though I knew the answer.  
  
"Isn't it simple? I want Harry Potter die. 'The Boy Who Lived'? Ha, he will die, very soon. And you, will just be a bait. He would definitely come to save you, am I right? He loves you so much." He grinned.  
  
I didn't say a thing, I knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. He was right. Harry would come.  
  
"Now, lets see, I'll just let you suffer a bit, alright. I love watching people in misery. _Crucio!_" He yelled. All of a sudden, I felt nothing but pain.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
_  
__ Christmas eve, big dinner, couldn't wait. _I was in the library, usually Cho would be here with me, but she said she needed to go back to her common room for something. Ron and Hermione were taking a walk, it was cold, I rather be inside.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
Ha, everything was under control, Harry should get the letter any minute now. So want to see the expression on his face when he reads the letter…  
  
Dinner, Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione, did he even wondered where that bitch is?  
  
They sat down, we, again sat with the professors since there were so less people. I saw Mike went in and sat down beside Harry. "Did you see Cho around?" He muttered to Harry.  
  
"No, wasn't she in the common room?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since lunch, I thought she was in the library with you." Answered Mike.  
  
"That girl," Professor Trelawney cut in. "She doesn't feel right this moment. I believe she would recover tomorrow."  
  
Partly right. Of course she doesn't feel very well this moment, god knows how would Master torture her. And she would definitely NOT be recovered tomorrow.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Why she had to be sick today, but then, Professor Trelawney's words were not always right, or shall I say, rarely right. All of a sudden, I saw a big black owl flew toward me. I've never seen this owl before, and I've never received anything during dinner time. I open the parchment and my heart froze:  
  
_If you want to see her alive again, come to the entry of the Forbidden Forest. The largest tree is the portkey. Do not tell anyone, or you'll see a corpse.__  
__  
__Good Luck__  
_  
"Oh, screw you!" I rushed out the great hall.  
  
"Potter, watch your mouth!" Screamed Professor Snape, and that was the last thing I could hear.  
  
I ran to the Forbidden Forest as fast as possible and toughed the largest tree. Then I was speeding forward, suddenly, I landed on my knees.  
  
I stood up, I saw Cho was tied to a trunk, having a miserable expression on her face. She saw me and shook her head. I turned and saw Voldemort, he was grinning, and my scar erupted in pain.  
  
"So, you came, good decision. This is so easy, you just show up yourself! Ha ha! Tie him up!" He commanded. A Death Eater came and tied me up beside Cho.  
  



	12. SOS

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
  
**Chapter Twelve: SOS**  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
_What was that all about? What did that letter say? Harry doesn't usually behave like this._ I thought. Only Ginny was grinning. My heart leapt.  
  
"I think he just lost control, he will be fine, we might want to just leave his alone for this moment," said Professor McGonagall. I saw a very worried and serious look on Mike's face, I gave him a look, and he nodded. We finished our food as quick as possible.  
  
"May we be excused?" asked Mike.  
  
Profess Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"What's you hurry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Work!" I replied and went away with Mike.  
  
We went out. "Something is going on, and it's not good." Mike said. He was definitely smarter than the boys his age.  
  
"I know, but what?" I asked.  
  
"Did you see the grin on Ginny's face?"  
  
"Yeah, but she…" maybe Mike was right, I realized the grin, just didn't want to admit it. How could Ginny, _Ginny…_  
  
"I'm not sure," I said.  
  
"My hypothesis is that, don't take it the wrong way, I don't know much about Ginny. I think Ginny, likes Harry, and she knows Harry is growing closer to Cho. I don't know that much about girls, but is she thinking that if Harry can't be hers, then he shall die, and so is the girl he loves?"  
  
I didn't know what to say, that was what I thought, but Ginny... "Right, I saw Ginny went to take a walk with Cho, and Cho didn't return."  
  
"Exactly, are they caught by…" He stopped, I looked at him, knowing the answer but afraid to say it.  
  
"Voldemort." He said at last. My heart contracted.  
  
"We need to find help." I said.  
  
"Yeah, but who, we can't tell the Professors, can we?"  
  
"No, I've got a person."  
  
"Who?" He asked anxiously._ Should I tell him about Sirius? Oh whatever, saving Harry and Cho is the point._  
  
"Sirius Black," I whispered, starting to walk to the owlery.  
  
"Are you insane?! He is a murderer!" He yelled, but tried to keep his voice down.  
  
"You think I would write to a murderer? He did not do it, Wormtail did it. Sirius is innocent."  
  
"Who the hell is Wormtail?"  
  
"Can't tell you now, sorry."  
  
"Fine, you are sure about it?"  
  
"You think I want Harry die, too? Tell you what, I won't think about even I'm in love with him, and I'm not. Is this clear?" I tried to keep my voice down also.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." He pulled out a quill and a parchment, handed them to me. I started writing:  
  
_Dear Sirius,__  
__  
__Haven't heard from you for a while, anyway, we have a big problem. Cho Chang, one of our friends, is gone. Harry received a letter and run away, we don't know who wrote that letter. We assume it was from You-Know-Who. I think Ginny is the spy, but we are not sure, when you read the letter, please, please go find Harry and Cho. We here can't do anything, haven't told the Professors yet. l I guess You-Know-Who would just kill them if Professor Dumbledore knows it. So please go safe them.__  
__  
__Hermione.__  
_  
I tied the letter on Hedwig's leg. "Go give it to Sirius, quick, don't waste any time, Harry's life depends on it, okay? She seemed to understand and flew away.  
  
I looked back at Mike. "All we can do now is wait." He said. I knew it was true, so I nodded.  
  
"The Ravenclaw password is _Sunshine, _if you know anything, please come, I want to know the latest information, okay?" I nodded and walked back to my common room.  
  
  
  



	13. All Die, Or One Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Thirteen: All Die, Or One Lives?**  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
_Harry, why? Why do you have to come? _  
  
"So, how do you want to die huh? You can choose yourselves." Voldemort said.  
  
"Kill me if you want, let her go!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Whoo, tell you what, Potter, I will give you a chance to live. If you let me kill her, you are home free. Will that be fine? Oh, what a deal?"  
  
"NO!!" You let her go, kill me, just kill me and let her go!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, don't…" I started.  
  
"Whoo lala, maybe I'll just kill her then. Cause you will be suffer for your whole life. There's only three people, _three_, on the Earth you love and have ever loved. I already killed two of them, if I kill the third one. Ha you would really going to be happy for the rest of your life. Yeah, that's a better idea. Am I right, Wormtail?"  
  
"Of course, Master." Replied a Death Eater.  
  
"I'll leave you here for tonight, think about it, either all die, or one lives, which is better?" He left those words and walked out.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
"Cho?" I said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who did this?" I asked.  
  
"Harry, leave me here, go back, tell him tomorrow. Harry just…"  
  
"You are not answering my question." I cut her off.  
  
"Harry, I…"  
  
"Just tell me who did it."  
  
"You don't want to know." She answered.  
  
"I do." I whispered.  
  
"You sure? You won't believe me."  
  
"I'm sure, and I will believe you."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe what I just heard, how could Ginny…  
  
"See, I said you don't want to know it."   
  
"Doesn't matter, I'll die tomorrow anyway." I looked over to her, she shook her head.  
  
"No. Harry, listen to me, survive, go back, you are only fifteen, you don't deserve to die."  
  
"You are only sixteen, you deserve to die?" I found myself shouting.  
  
"Harry, go back, go on. You are 'The Boy Who Lived', you can't be killed by him. Think about your parents, your mom died because she wanted you to live, for her sake, don't die." She said softly. Those words broke my heart. She was right, but how could I leave here her to die?  
  
She continued, "Just like he said, all die, or one lives, pick one. Even an idiot would pick one lives."  
  
"Because that idiot is not in love! True, just like he said, there's only three people on the Earth I've loved, if they all die, what's my point of living." I said.  
  
"Harry, if you really love me like you said, go back. You will find someone you love later. I'm sure you won't be alone."  
  
"If I'm going to leave you here, why do I even bother coming. And think about Mike, he told me that your parents are always busy, who will take care of him." I said, hope she would fall for that one.  
  
"Harry, _you_ staying here won't make _me_ alive, I would be dead after all."  
  
"What do you want me to do then, do you want me to go back and suffer for the rest of my life?"  
  
"You'll get over with me, just like I didn't to Ced, I never forget him, but I do go on."  
  
"That's because you didn't love him! Mike said he was just like a brother to you. You didn't love him like the way I love you!" I wasn't planning to say this, but the words just came out of my mouth.  
  
She looked shocked, standing there, not knowing what to say. Finally she said.  
  
"He said so?"  
  
I nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"It's alright, he's right." She said, I could barely hear it.  
  
"So, you'll let me stay?"  
  
"Make sure you don't regret it, cause once you're dead, you are dead forever." she said.   
  
"I rather die with you than be alive by myself." I said, and she gave me a sour smile.  
  
"One more thing." I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to ask you this before we die. Do you love me? You did so many things that tells me you do, but I want to hear you say it, before I die." I said softly. There were tears in her eyes, and so were mine.  
  
She nodded and said, "Yes, I love you, Harry." I smiled, "Then I have nothing that would hold me back."  
  
A/N: Don't worry, it is not the end. Tell you a little secret, they would be safe this time. Not to worry. So if you like it, or not like it, or whatever, review and tell me.  
  
  



	14. Back Safely

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
**  
****Chapter Fourteen: Back Safely**  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
I stared into Harry's green eyes, he stared back, there were so many things I wanted to tell him, but I didn't start, just looking at him.  
  
Then I thought about my family,_ Mom, Dad, Mike, I'm sorry, it wasn't my choice._  
  
Suddenly, a tall man appeared in front of us, I was just about to scream out, he put a hand on my mouth, "Shh, I'm here to safe you." He whispered, but how could he, he was a murderer.  
  
"Sirius, how did you get here?" Harry asked.  
  
"No time for that, I'll get you out of here first." He untied us as quiet as possible so that no one would wake up.  
  
Then he said, "Hold on to my hands tightly, I'll apparate to Hogwarts, hold on tight or I'll lose you, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded, so did I. I gripped his hand, and in a second, we apparate in front of the castle.  
  
"Got to go, can't get caught again, write to me later." He said to Harry, next second, he was gone.  
  
"What was all that?" I asked, didn't really know what happened.  
  
"I'll tell you every detail tomorrow, I don't think the Professors know about it, so sneak back to your common room, and get some sleep." I nodded, after all, we are still alive.  
  
I ran back to my common room, saw Mike was there, asleep. I smiled, I thought I would never see that face again. I walked to him, tapped him gently on the shoulder. He opened his eyes in alarm.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled.  
  
"Hey, easy, I'm not a ghost yet." I replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh, thanks god you are still alive, it's a miracle. I thought I would never see you again!" He said, I felt the relaxation and happiness in his voice. I knew he would never say that if I was not about to die.  
  
"Okay, I'm still alive, too bad for you, now lets go get some sleep, we'll have a discussion tomorrow." I said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I've been worrying for six hours."  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I walked into the Gryffindor Common room, saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny asleep. Ginny still had that grin on her face. _Think I'm dead now, right?_ I thought. I went over and tapped Ron.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you are back? We were so worried, where have you been?" Ron said, Hermione and Ginny woke up also. I was that expression on Ginny's face. I just wanted to kill her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back, it's kind of late, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tell us tomorrow, we've been worrying too long. Get a good sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow." said Hermione, she gave me a look, I knew she knows it.  
  
I went to my dormitory and fall asleep almost instantly.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
How could this happen, how could they escape from Master, and did that bitch tell Harry… Oh god.  
  
A/N: I know you don't want them to die, so… There will be more, keep reading and Review!!! Thank you.  
  



	15. Will You Be Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Fifteen: Will You Be Mine?**  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I woke up, 6:30, I got dressed and went down to the common room, Hermione was already there.   
  
"Sleep well?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you open your presents?"  
  
"Oh, forget today is Christmas."  
  
"Oh god, come on, we are having a meeting."  
  
"What meeting?" I asked.  
  
"Find Mike and Cho, we need to know exactly what happened." She answered.  
  
"Okay, where to?"  
  
"The Ravenclaw common room, duh?"  
  
"You know the password?"   
  
"Yeah, Mike told me, he said if I have any information, I need to tell him."  
  
"Alright."  
  
We got to the Ravenclaw Common room, the Grey lady was still sleeping. I woke her up, she wasn't very happy about it.  
  
"Sunshine." Hermione said.  
  
"How did you know, you are a Gryffindor.  
  
"Sunshine." She repeated it.  
  
"Oh, fine," she swung open. We walked in, I was Cho was sitting there. I smiled.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said.  
  
"Hello," Cho replied.  
  
Just then, Mike came down, still very sleepy.  
  
"Morning," he yawned.  
  
"Morning," we replied.  
  
We sat down and told our story. Hermione and Mike told us about how they wrote to Sirius.  
  
"So," Cho started, "Ron doesn't know about this?" That was my question, too.  
  
"No, I haven't told him, I suggest that not to say anything about it, just make something up, I don't think Ron would like to know how Ginny…" Said Mike, I nodded.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know, but as Cho said, she did it for sure, so I don't think she'll be here today." answered Hermione.  
  
"Right." Said Mike, "everything is clear, so can I go back and see what Christmas present I got?"   
  
"Yeah," Cho said. He went away.  
  
"I'll go back and make up a story to Ron, you two… Well, bye." She went back to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
There was a silence. Then she said, "Harry, I…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For…"  
  
"Yesterday, if weren't for me, you didn't have to face him again."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to thank him." I said teasingly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause, if he didn't get us there, it would take you another decade for you to tell me that you love me."  
  
"No it won't," she smiled.  
  
"Right, it would take another century."  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
There he was, teasing me. I finally found out that how precious it was to be with Harry."  
  
"No it won't"  
  
"Oh, _sure_ it won't"  
  
"Fine, I told you once and I'll tell you again." I said with a grin.  
  
"Okay, go on…"  
  
"You haven't ask me yet."  
  
"Right, Cho, will you be mine?" He asked.  
  
I paused, and said, "Yes, Harry, I love you, I will be yours." I said it word by word, made it as clear as possible.  
  
"I love you too, Cho." He leaned in, lifted my chin, and captured my lips in a kiss.  
  
"Promise me you'll never want to leave me alone on the Earth again." Harry said softly.  
  
"I never did."  
  
"You did, yesterday."  
  
"Okay, I promise I won't leave you alone ever again." I whispered. "And you?"  
  
"I promise too." He whispered back.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't have time to get you a Christmas present." I said.  
  
"You just got me the best Christmas present I would ever want to receive." I grinned, he kissed me once again.  
  
A/N: Like it, they are happy now, not killed by Voldemort, at least, not yet… So Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	16. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Sixteen: I'm Sorry…**  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
_Master's going to kill me,_ I thought, how did they escape. That bitch must have told Harry I was the one. I couldn't be at Hogwarts anymore. The only place I could go was go see my Master. I knew I was going to get a big punishment.  
  
"Master, I'm here." I said softly.  
  
"So, you've decided to come to my side."  
  
"Yes, I deserve a punishment."  
  
"Why? It wasn't your fault that they escape, I already killed Wormtail, he was responsible for what happened." He answered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I know you don't want Potter dead, you love him so much that you would do anything to have him by yourself. Even death. Am I right?" _How did he know?_  
  
"Yes sir." I answered.  
  
"That's why I gave him a chance to live. You are the only one I will say this to, I'm mot sure if I can successfully kill him."  
  
"But why? Master."  
  
"I won't let you know that, but I know you want Chang dead, I can help you."  
  
"Really?" I couldn't believe it. Master never helped anyone. Why would he want to help me?  
  
"Yes, come over, here is the plan." He smiled. I walked over…  
  
With a smile on my face, I got back to Hogwarts, and went in the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, may I have a word with you?" I asked, having a rather incoent look on my face. They nodded and walked over.  
  
"We are listening," said Harry in a cold voice.  
  
"You-Know-Who put an Imperius Curse on me. I didn't do it on purpose, I couldn't remember what happened, I, I, I'm so sorry." I finished and looked up, a smile was on Harry's face.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't you fault." _What a fool!_ But I just loved this fool, he would be mine, no matter what I got to do!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I was bad, I was full of jealousy. But once I liked Cho, I really did. I wanted to be like her: pretty, popular, athletic, and above all, she had Harry's heart. I envied her, but slowly, I started to hate her. I tried to copy her, but it didn't work. I wasn't that desperate to get rid of her until she grew closer to Harry. The day I found them after the Quidditch match, that was when I made up my mind. I hated her, hated Harry, but I hated myself, too. I once read that love could change everything, I didn't believe it, until now. I used to be a sweet little girl, and love changed me into a nasty little slut.  
  
My heart didn't even contract a bit when Harry fall for my words. He believed my lies. I was now a cold-blooded devil.  
  
_I'm sorry Harry! I'm sorry Cho! I just love Harry of much. I couldn't help, please forgive me._  
  
I knew it was a shame to ask for forgiveness, but I wasn't that bad. Really, I wasn't. I couldn't stand watching them together, not even doing homework in the library.  
  
"And will you tell Cho that, I hope she would forgive me."  
  
"Of course she will." Said Harry.  
  
I grinned and walked away._ Forgive me, I beg you, forgive me__._  
  
A/N: See, Ginny wasn't that bad, it is just that love changed her. So do you like it? Hope so. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	17. What Do You Want

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Seventeen: What Do You Want**  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Cho was finally my official girlfriend, but we seemed to be the same. Still, studying, practicing together, except, now I could hold her hand whenever I want.  
  
Ron and Hermione gone on very well either. I could hardly see them walking down the halls without the other one.  
  
Ginny was back to normal, too. Why Voldemort always pick her?  
  
We won Hufflepuff by nearly 250 points, and plus 50 we won from Slytherin. The Ravenclaw had to win by 15 gaols more and plus the snitch. I didn't want to play against Cho, but I didn't have a choice, did I?  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
I wanted to believe Ginny but couldn't, I talked it over with Mike. He thought that Ginny was up to something, too. It was amazing to discover a eleven-year-old boy could analyse something that important like this. Even Harry and Cho couldn't, then again, whey always thought everyone is so nice.  
  
"Ginny is still a suspect, we should keep an eye on her." Said Mike one day.  
  
"We are friends for year, I want to believe her, but I guess you are right."  
  
"Yeah, no offence, but I think Ginny is kind of girl, you know, who would do anything of love."  
  
"True," I replied.  
  
But after some investigation, all appeared that Ginny wasn't a Death Eater. I lost hope, maybe I should believe her. She was always so sweet and nice.  
  
Mike disagreed with me.  
  
"Mike, you never saw her nice side, you don't know like I do." One day, I talked to him,  
  
"Hermione, it doesn't matter now, love could change everything, it could change a person from an angel to a devil." He replied. I nodded, but personally didn't believe it._ Well I love Ron, why didn't I change._  
  
*Mike's POV*  
  
Hermione still thought that Ginny was back to normal, Ginny wasn't! she might keep Harry alive, but Cho… _Cho._ Yet I couldn't find any proof, but I trust my intuition.   
  
What did she want? Got rid of Cho and try to make Harry love her? _Oh Mike Chang, think!_ Sis, Harry, why you always just trust everyone without thinking.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
They seemed to believe me, Hermione and Mike were a little suspicious, but eventually, Hermione believed me again, she was my best friend again. I wasn't sure about Mike, but he wouldn't be a faction, what could a eleven-year-old boy do.  
  
*Mike's POV*  
  
Sure enough, Ginny was a sweet girl, if I didn't suspect she would murder my dearest sister, (I never told anyone this, I didn't want to admit I rely on her that much.) I would fall in love with her.  
  
"Oh my, Ginny what do you want? Would you feel that same way if I would kill Ron? Do you still know what real love is? _Ginny, what do you want?__  
_  
A/N: You like it? This is the first time I show how Mike feels. Well, just please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	18. I'm Sorry, Quidditch Final

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
**  
****Chapter Eighteen: I'm Sorry (Quidditch Final)**  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
Quidditch Final, me against Harry. Could we win? We were three hundred points behind. I had to keep Harry away from the snitch until we are one hundred and fifty points up. That won't be easy, but I got to try.  
  
I changed into my blue Quidditch robes and walked out to the pitch, I saw the Gryffindor team were already there. We walked over, (The routine) Roger shook hands with Harry, Madam Hooch blew her whistle. I kicked off, followed Harry, didn't even bother looking for the snitch.  
  
I kept cutting across him, that drove him nuts. For the fourth time, I made him lost the snitch, he just zoomed across me, I grinned.  
  
I tried to listen to Jordan's common, the score was 170-40 to Ravenclaw's favour. (They certainly didn't find a good replacement for Wood.)   
  
After a while, we scored two more goals, then I saw the snitch, if I go for it now, and caught it, it would be a tie. But no time to think, because Harry saw it too. I was closer, but he had a faster broom.  
  
I was getting closer… ten feet… five feet… two… one. I caught it! We won! Even thought it was a tie, still we won!   
  
I got to the ground, holding the snitch in my hand, the stadium exploded. Everyone was cheering. Harry and Roger both went up to get the cup. Harry grinned at me, I smiled back.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
She caught the snitch, ~sigh~. _We_ won, but _I_ lose. But I rather beaten by her that Malfoy, at least, we won the cup.  
  
Again, we skipped the party, taking a walk by the lake, I held her hand, her head was on my shoulder. I breathed into the spring breeze. We always enjoyed walking like this. No words had to be spoken, we understand each other by heart, no words were need.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
They were alone again, there was my chance, I walked over to them. _Please forgive me_.   
  
"Harry, Cho," I started.  
  
They turned, I went over and sat down.   
  
"You guys were great!"  
  
"Thank you." They replied.  
  
Then I saw it, the flower, just like last time. They were holding hands, I just need to grab Harry. Suddenly, I yanked Harry's arm and reached for the flower…  
  
  
  
A/N: How do you like it? Ginny is, how to say, bad again? I don't know. Will they escape again? Will they be together forever? Will they have such good luck again? If they will, what abouit Ginny? But if Ginny will be happy, will Harry and Cho be?  
Review and tell me what do you want. Just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	19. That's the Only Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Nineteen: That's the Only Way**  
  
*Mike's POV*  
  
"Hermione, did you see Harry and Cho?" I asked at the entrance of the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Weren't they outside?" She replied.  
  
"_Ta Ma De!_"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I need to ask you if they are? And where the hell is Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, damn it!"  
  
Hermione rushed out the common room, Ron followed.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, stood there looking puzzled.  
  
"Should we tell him?" Hermione asked.  
  
I nodded and she hold him in two sentences.  
  
"Quick Ron, we got to go, we have to find them before You-Know-Who kills them!" Hermione yelled, but Ron didn't move, he only shook his head.  
  
"She can't be," Was all he said.  
  
"Hermione, no time, we've got to go. I'll get Cho's broom, you grab Harry's Fireblot and Invisible Clack. Quick."  
  
"Ron, are you coming?" I asked impatiently.  
  
He nodded, "Then hurry!" I yelled.  
  
We ran outside, Ron and I were ridding Harry's broom, Hermione on Cho's Comet.  
  
"Where to?" I yelled up in the air.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest." She yelled back.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
"Master, I brought them here." I said.  
  
"Good job, Well done you. Tie them up!" He roared.  
  
"Master?" I asked while the Death Eaters, tied them up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I have a private words with them, please?"  
  
"Sure, I doubt you'll let them go after you just got them here." He said and left the room.  
  
"Why?" Cho asked, there were no anger and no fear in her voice. Harry was silent, he stared into Cho's eyes, pretending I was not there.  
  
That was when I collapsed, I cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help. I just love Harry so much, if you are here, Harry would never love me."  
  
"Killing her won't make me love you." Harry said, in a raterh dull voice.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Three Death Eaters carried Ron, Hermione, and Mike in. they tied them up beside Harry and Cho.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Voldemort walked in. "Ah~, you came too. That made things even easir then I thought."  
  
"What do you want?" I asked in a normal tone.  
  
"Oh, I want Chang dead. You, I'll let Ginny have you. That girl did so much for me."  
  
"Why Cho?"  
  
"Because, I loved her mother so much and her father stole her from me!" He roared. "So she shall pay for what her parents had done."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me then, I'm their child, too." Said Mike.  
  
"Mike, don't!" Cho yelled.  
  
"Hey, relax, of course I won't kill him." He said, then turned to Mike, "I thought you are a smart boy, isn't this simple? If I kill you, I only can get revenge on your parents. But if I kill her, you parents will suffer, Potter will suffer, and Ginny would be happy. One or three? I choose three."  
  
"Harry won't fall in love with the person who killed the girl he loves." Hermione said,  
  
"Yeah, that was a big problem, but then you three came. Lets see, hum, I'll just put a curse on you, and if Potter purposely leaves Ginny, you three would be dead. Oh, I'm so smart."  
  
Cho looked at me, I shook my head, but she nodded, "Harry, that's only way. I don't want my brother dead." I was silent. She was right. _That was the only way._  
  
"Fine, but give me one more day with her." I said. I was not asking for permitation, that was a demand.   
  
"Sure, twenty-four hours from now and that's it. Clear?!"  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
He looked over to Cho, "Yes." She answered.  
  
  
A/N: Only one day... Will they escape... Will it ends like a fairy tale with "happile ever after."... Is that realistic... Well if you want to know, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I know Voldemort is kind of out of character. Well, had to get the stroy going, you know.  



	20. You Will Always Be In My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
**  
****Chapter Twenty: You Will Always Be In My Heart**  
  
A/N: Thanks to Wendy, she helped me to type this chapter.  
  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
We were sent into a small room. I sat down on the bed, and a Harry sat down beside me. I looked up, he stared back with his brilliant green eyes, the pair of eyes I shall no longer see after today.  
  
I had so many things to tell him, but I didn't have time, I flung my arms around Harry, and he hugged me back. Tears were running down my cheeks. I let go, but he pulled me closer and captured my lips in a kiss. I felt his lips, they were warm yet cold.  
  
"Cho," he started, "wait for me there, I'll be there someday, wait for me." I couldn't speak, so I nodded. "Don't worry about Mike, I won't leave Ginny, Mike will be safe, and so will Ron and Hermione. Ginny will only have shells, my heart will always be yours, and you will always be in my heart." He said, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'll wait for you, no matter how long," I cried.  
  
Again, he hugged me. "I'll always love you, as long as I live and after I die." He whispered.  
  
"Harry, don't, forget about me while you are alive. Get over with me, just like I get over with Ced." I whispered back.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can, and learn to love Ginny like I learned to love you, if I can do it, you can."  
  
"No! Cho! I said already, you didn't love Cedric like the way I love you, and I didn't MURDER Cedric like Ginny murdering you." He yelled.  
  
"Harry, it wasn't Ginny's fault, she loves you so much. She couldn't help." I tried to clam him down.  
  
"Cho, when I saw you crying the first day, on the train, I realized that loving a person does not mean you have to have that person you love with you, it is to see that the person is happy. I rather see you happy with Cedric rather than be here with me."  
  
"But I learned to love you, maybe I didn't love Cedric like the way I love you, but still…"  
  
"How can I love someone truly by heart when _she_ lead to a stage where I will see the girl I love die in front of me?!" Again, he lost control.  
  
"Harry, let's not argue anymore, I only have twenty-two more hours to live. I want to be happy in my last hours." I smiled, but it wasn't the smile I usually gave, I was sure.  
  
He nodded, another tear fell down from his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just hold me." I said.  
  
We sat on the bed, his arms around me, I buried my face in his chest.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I held her, never wanted to let her go. I didn't want to face the fact that she would be gone tomorrow at this time.  
  
"Want to get some sleep?" Finally, I said. She nodded. We lay down, her head on my arm, I could scent the rose fragrance of her hair. Tears fall again, how could I not cry? Why I couldn't have anyone that really love me with me for more than a year? Why? _Why?_  
  
I looked at her face, tears ran down her face like a stream, I gripped her hard. She opened her eyes; I managed to squeeze out a smile. "It's alright, go on, sleep." She listened and close her eyes again.  
  
I didn't know how long had it been. I looked over to her again, she was asleep. I listened to her breath, realized how beautiful she is when she's asleep. My eyes fixed on her, because I know, I won't be able to look at her after today. This was my last chance, I couldn't lose it.  
  
*Cho's POV*  
  
The sun rose, I woke up, saw Harry lying beside me. His face was so clam, tender, peaceful and serene. Ginny would be a lucky girl.  
  
He opened his eyes. "Morning." I said.  
  
"Morning." He replied.  
  
It was a nice day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I would go to a better place…  
  
We sat on the bed, holding hands, talking, he asked a lot of questions, and so did I. We were both avoiding the subject of "death".  
  
I knew my time was running out, they would come and take me away any minute now, away from my family, my friends, and…Harry…forever…_forever__  
_  
  
A/N: Like this chapter, it's my favourite, I know it's sad, but it's romantic. Well, will Cho really die? If you want to find out, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	21. You Are Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Chapter Twenty: You Are Gone**  
  
* Cho's POV*  
  
The sun set, it was time, my life would end soon, very soon. I heard footsteps coming toward the room. The door slammed open, two Death Eaters came in. One took Harry, and the other dragged me out.  
  
Voldemort stood there with a grin on his face, Ginny was there, too, no expression on her face. Mike, Ron, and Hermione were tied up, maybe for the full night.  
  
"So, lets see, how do you want to die?" Voldemort asked.  
  
I kept silence, and so did the others. "What about a bleeding curse? I think it's fairly good." I saw a yellow light zooming toward me, "_Jie!_" I heard Mike yelled. Then I saw Harry running toward me.  
  
"No, Harry!" It was Ginny, "If you die, Ron, Hermione, and Mike would all die!" Ginny dragged Harry away, he was crying. The curse hit me, blood was pouring from my chest. Ginny let go, Harry rushed over, I fall into his arms.  
  
"Cho, wait for me, wait for me!" Harry cried.  
  
I nodded, "I will." I whispered. I didn't have any more strength. "I'll wait for you in the other world… the perfect world. Harry… promise… me, you will be… strong… you will… go… go on."  
  
"I promise, I will be strong, I will go on." He cried.  
  
I tried to smile, Harry's tears landed on my cheek. I lift my hand to his face, touched him for the one last time, then my hand fall down…  
  
_In__ a perfect world, one we've never know. __  
__We would never need, to face the world alone. __  
__They can have the world, we will create our own, __  
__I may not be brave or strong or smart, __  
__But somewhere in my secret heart. __  
__They'd know, love will find a way, __  
__Anywhere I go, I'm home, __  
__If you are there beside me. __  
__Like dark turning into day, __  
__Some how will come through, __  
__Now that I found you. __  
__Love will find a way._  
  
~Found in Lion King II~  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
You are gone, you left me alone on the world, just like how my parents had left me. You left me too.  
  
We walked back to Hogwarts, Ginny, too. We planned not to tell anyone about the truth, not even Professor Dumbledore or Sirius.  
  
When we got back, everyone was looking for us. We went to professor Dumbledore's office and told him a bunch of lies. He believed us and sent us to the Hospital Wing.  
  
For the rest of the school year, I was either in my dormitory or the library. I didn't know if that was how Cho felt last year, maybe not. I studied and studied, hope it would cover up the pain, but it didn't. All my dreams were flashbacks. I would collapse, but I couldn't. I promised Cho I would be strong, I promised that I would go on. I had to keep my promises. They were for Cho, they were her last requests.  
  
I took my O.W.L.s, amazingly. I got O.W.L. for all my subjects, even Potions. Did I turn misery into energy? I didn't care though. Even if I broke the world record O.W.L.s won't make me happy, I lost Cho, _Cho!_  
  
Why I couldn't be with the people I love, my parents, Cho, _Why?_  
  
Mike used to be an enthusiast, but now, I rarely could hear his voice. Ron tried to console him and the only thing he said was, "What would you be if Cho killed Ginny?" Mike would never forgive Ginny, I was sure. But would I be able to forgive her?  
  
Cho told me to forgive, go on, but never forget. She was right, I have to forgive Ginny, or else three more people would die.  
  
I had Cho's picture by my side, always. I would never forget her. She was not gone, she was just somewhere else. Waiting for me. _Cho, I'll be with you, someday, someday._  
  
_She maybe the face I can't forget, __  
__The trace of pleasure or regret, __  
__Maybe my treasure or the price I have to pay. __  
__She maybe the song that summer sings, _  
_Maybe the chilly the autumn brings, __  
__Maybe a hundred different thing. __  
__With in a measure of a day.__  
__She maybe the beauty or the beast, __  
__Maybe the famine or the feast, __  
__May turn each day into a heaven or a hell. __  
__She maybe the mirror of my dream, __  
__The smile reflected in a stream. __  
__She my not be what she may seem, inside her shell.__  
__She, who always seem so happy in a crowd, __  
__Whose eyes can be so private and so proud.__  
__No one's allowed to see them when they cry. __  
__She may be the love that I cannot hope to last, __  
__May come to me from the shadow of the past. __  
__Then I'll remember till the day I die.__  
__She maybe the reason I survive, __  
__The why and wherefore I'm alive __  
__The one I care for though the rough, __  
__And ready years.   
Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears, __  
__And make them all my souvenirs. __  
__For where she goes I've got to be, __  
__The meaning of my life is she._  
  
~Found in Notting Hill~  
  
-The End- (Will be an Epilogue coming up.)  
  
A/N: I know it's sad, sorry for the people who love happy endings. I'll try a happy ending for my next stroy, well hope you like it, so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Epilogue**  
  
*Narrator*  
  
Harry didn't went to the funeral, Mike told him not to, so that his mom won't be suspicious. But afterwards, Harry went alone.  
  
It was raining again, Cho told him she liked rainy days. And so did he. He kneeled down on the wet grass, stared at the gravestone.  
  
_Forever Loved, Cho Chang_  
_1979-1995_  
  
Tears fall; he tried to stop then from falling, but failed. The raindrops and his tears mixed and run down his face.  
  
"Cho, wait for me, _wait for me…_"  
  
Time passed by, Harry graduated, Ginny graduated. He married her like he promised, got the promotion as the Minister of Magic.  
  
They had two sons and a daughter, Mark, Cody, and Connie. They grew up, went to school, graduated, worked…  
  
They had a happy life, everyone did, even Harry, but still, the photo of Cho Chang was on his bedside table.  
  
Ron married Hermione, Mike Married a nice French girl. None of them said anything about those days. No one… Until a starless night in 2089.  
  
Harry was very sick, over 100 people came, but he only let Ginny, Mike, Ron, and Hermione in, not even his children.  
  
"Harry, don't leave me, please, don't leave me here on the world." Cried Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny, I can't help, I'm sorry. Just like how she left me. Ginny I'm sorry."  
  
He closed his eyes, his soul left his body. It went up, to heaven, to meet Cho. She was there waiting for him. She had waited him so long, 94 years had gone by, she was still waiting for him to come as she promised. Now, finally, he came, they would be together, again.  
  
-The End-  
  
A/N: Finally, finished. So that's all, do you like it. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
